


Nameless

by tchtokyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Blood and Violence, Cute Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Doctors, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I mean wheres the lie tho, Katana, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Love Confessions, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mystery Character(s), OT13 - Freeform, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swords, Zodiac signs - Freeform, but they still are together with each other, labs, lee chan is there but like has a ghost character, mafia, many of them are horny for Jihoon, they have powers and katanas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchtokyo/pseuds/tchtokyo
Summary: After a experiment gone wrong, the guinea pigs of that experiment were scattered around Korea. Lee Jihoon woke up to a world of people with super powers, including himself. Motivated to find everyone, Jihoon goes out to find all of the guinea pigs that were with him.(I suck at summaries, so please just read it)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Archer Sagittarius

**2013**

People were dying faster than science had foreseen. No one knew the reason why people were dying at younger ages than the average life expectancy. Science found no biological evidence in the bodies. It was from a natural cause rather than an infection. Population of the biggest cities were decreasing at a fast pace, and the government was panicking because of the complaints from the citizens about this strange happening. The media wasn’t helping by spreading news with many false reasons for this happening, scaring even more the people around the world. This was a worldwide crisis, biggest announced in history.

But, in the middle of this mess, a scientist, that until this day no one knows who is, presented a solution to the government, a substance that would make the human body take harder things and have a longer life, basically giving the human body super powers. The government, desperate as it was, accepted the scientist option, no matter how stupid it sounded.

They provided him with all kinds of equipment, put together the most intelligent scientist team, and gave him a space to work, and lab rats. 

_ Human _ lab rats. 

The government gave them 13 orphan children, ages ranging from 14 to 19, to be the guinea pigs of the scientist, who were put in water tanks, to be better preserved. 

It took 2 years, and in  **2015** , the scientist discovered the right liquid. He tried it on the youngest child, waiting a day for his results that were a success. The youngest child showed a high maintenance against diseases like rare cancer, only needing a day of rest to cure himself. They had no way to test if the superpowers were there or not, but things such as stabbing, taking a bullet and others, didn’t trigger any kind of supernatural reaction. 

Happy and fascinated with his success, the scientist made 12 more liquids for the rest of the children, changing some contents, maintaining the same regeneration attribute, but changing the potential powers that they could have. 

His passion for astrology was what gave the project name, the Zodiac Project.

The Zodiac Project went successfully with the other 12, but their powers were a little uncontrollable due to the children's condition, in and out of consciousness. It could be witnessed when they closed the lab for the day and the next there were ruined things around, like tables, equipment and others. The scientist needed something that could make their powers at bay, so, japanese culture being another of the scientist's passions, he created 13 swords with a device that released a reversed zodiac liquid. Those swords work until 10 meters away from the owner. 

The project was going fine until that same year there was a fluke in the lab. Someone sabotages the tanks with the liquids from each child. The scientist made a good amount of each liquid and preserved it in tanks, and someone from inside the lab cutted the tubes.

It only could have been someone from the lab, no one outside of the government, knew the location of the lab.

When the scientist found out it was already too late. The cut in the tubes was so small that no one found out. A colleague from the team was walking around with a reactive substance. A drop of it directly from the damaged tubes and it caused a bad reaction that caused an explosion. 

Everyone at the lab died, even the scientist that created the zodiac liquid. The explosion caused a huge cloud of smoke to form, that inevitably spread around the world. The only thing that survived was the 13 children and a notebook that explained how to treat them.

The children were separated into different bases. The notebook burned. The Zodiac Project was forgotten. 

All around the world people were infected with the zodiac liquid. Not only people, but buildings became rotten, plants grew way faster, taking over the rotten buildings. People changed. They gained power and became rebellious, radical, that all the governments came together and builded a city to people that weren’t infected as much, the lucky ones. Meanwhile the excluded ones created a new society, a new hierarchy, a new way of living.

They started to take over the good buildings that could be fixed in some way. Creating ghettos or neighborhoods for the people to live. Gangs and such took over many cities, being their “government” while the real one left them. 

The hierarchy was divided in four stages. 

The  **kings** , the ones that had more powerful super powers, normally ruled the huge gangs. 

The  **wielders** , the middle and lower class, the normal people working under gangs or just minding their business, some worked in jobs that were created to balance the economy.

The  **berserkers** , people that got infected with too much zodiac liquid, reacted in a bad way–turning them into monsters without reason, attacking and eating people. There were hunters paid to kill them, which was one more job.

And finally the  **nameless** . This is where the zodiac project guinea pigs stayed. A gang that took over a part of Seoul, found an underground lab with broken tanks in it. After the explosion, people found out about the zodiac project, what it was, and that there were guinea pigs that survived the explosion. So many people knew that they were free, walking around with their swords. But no one knew how they looked.

The only thing that marked them was the tattoo on their upper arms that the scientist made to identify them. But because of the zodiac liquid, the temperature on earth dropped, and people only walked around in warm clothes. So there was no way to identify them. 

And they had a huge prize on their heads right now.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  ♐ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

At first Jihoon despited the tattoo of an archer in his upper arm. He hated mostly because of what people talked about, like it was poison, whispering about thirteen boys that had a zodiac sign tattoo on their upper arm, as if they spoke louder they would be punished. 

The other reason was that after years of sleeping he came back to this damaged world. The last memory of the world was of his parents being shot and because of that he was sent to an orphanage. Well, it was supposed to be an orphanage, but it turned out to be a lab, where he was injected with some liquid that made him sleep but still be aware of what was happening, and thrown to a water tank, in which he was chained with tubes that went inside his body in ways he never knew it was possible. Left to spend his days in there, getting injected with so many unknown substances 

And that’s how life was until the explosion happened. After that the only thing he remembers is seeing the other six broken empty tanks, grabbing his sword, some clothes and going out. 

Going out to an unknown world even though you are on the same planet ain’t easy. Jihoon had to find out the hard way that this was a world of eating or being eaten, literally. His first encounter with the new people was with a berserk. Something that looked like a woman but with missing skin and foam coming out of her mouth chased him and trapped him in a dead-end ally, that was when he found out that this beast still had some intelligence in it.

And that he had super powers. 

Jihoon had just extended his arm as a protection shield when the woman began to charge at him and the sword that was left in the ground a little bit far away went through the woman, successfully stopping her attack, and Jihoon stood there frozen. After the woman dropped dead on the ground, Jihoon went for the sword, taking it out of the dead body and running away from the spot. 

It was days later that he found out that his eyes were orange. When he was passing by a ruined shop, typical of an apocalyptic setting, Jihoon looked at the window that reflected his face, showing his bright orange eyes. He looked at his sword and tattoo, they were both orange.

Ugh, so funny.

It was months after being basically homeless, that Jihoon found out he was the most wanted prize. Because he was a nameless. Boys from the zodiac project, with an upper arm tattoo, walking around with swords. 

Well, shit. 

It was almost a year after that he found out he could win money by killing berseks and other people. Thank lord he had a sword. And that’s how he ended up working for one of the most famous gangs in Seoul. It was easy to enter, the boss said that he had two other guys that walked around with swords and were good at their job.

Easy, peasy, lemons quizzy. 

Two years later, he earned enough money to buy a small studio apartment in the east residential zone of Seoul, contact lenses to hide his orange eyes (until then he had been wearing sunglasses) and bought a bicycle to go to work since it was only a couple blocks away. In this earth, only people with a lot of money could buy a car, because the liquid would rot the metal so cars now had to be sprayed with a special liquid to be able to the survive in this conditions–so people opted for a bicycle, they also had to be sprayed with the same liquid, but were more cheaper and at least the city was pollution free. 

It was three years later of working for that mafia boss that he found out one of, and he quotes his boss, the “guys that walked around with swords and were good at their job”.

(For Jihoon that explanation was iconic, sue him)

The archer had just come back from a job. It was an easy one, a berserk level three that was mingling too close to the north residential area.

Normally this kind of berserks had much rationality than the level one and two, a little harder to defeat but he killed efficiently. Unfortunately the file that was given to him didn’t say about other berserk of the same level, and Jihoon was caught off guard when the creature jumped on him. Thankfully the monster had only scratched his arm and landed a few meters away, a good distance for Jihoon to throw his sword and successfully go through its head.

With a bloody sword and clothes, Jihoon walked to his bicycle that he left at the gate of the area, rode to the closest convenience store, bought some tissues to clean his sword and tried his best with his clothes but no luck, sat on the sidewalk outside of the store and wrote the report for his boss. It was a mafia gang, but they were really neat. 

He guessed this society made them like that.

“One berserk level three killed in… observations… one undecteded berserk level three appeared…” Jihoon re-readed the report and, content with his work, he jaunted to his boss' house to give the report. 

The nice old maid told him that his boss was with another hunter, but assured him that it was okay for Jihoon to be interrupted. The hunter went upstairs, knocked on the door down the hall and waited for a response. 

“Come in” a gruff voice said. 

Jihoon’s boss was a man around thirty, far away from the typical mafia boss, he had many hair, pure black, had no tattoos, only used one ring and no jewelry otherwise, you could see that he was fit under the normal two piece suit. And he cared for his hunters under that “bad guy” facade. 

Well, hunters gave him money, of course he would take care of them. 

There was another hunter in the room, like the old maid said, in the middle of the room, talking with his boss. The man was much taller than Jihoon, had blond hair in contrast to Jihoon’s black, was physically thick which indicated that he worked out a lot. He had a hard expression, really intimidating, but really handsome. Big brown eyes, adorable button nose and plump natural red lips, (really kissable in Jihoon’s opinion). His eyes dropped down (not with that intention), landing on his sword which was dyed in gold with lighting drawings on the scabbard. 

Wait! Gold and lighting…

There’s no way that he’s one- 

“Jihoon how was the work?” 

Jihoon shook himself internally to focus on his initial task, handing the report “It was good, a little bit of set back but nothing I couldn’t take care of alone”

The boss reached for the file and swept his eyes throughout the report “That’s good. You can go rest for the day, you did a good job. The money will be transferred by the end of the day”

“Yes, sir” Jihoon bowed, turning away to the door, when he heard 

“You too, Seungcheol you can go home and rest for the day. Tomorrow we will give you your next job” The man, Seungcheol, also bowed and followed Jihoon out of the door.

The door closed behind them and they stood side by side, none of them moved a step or turned to each other. Seungcheol had his hand on the handle of his sword, Jihoon had his hands on his sides. They were waiting for either one of them to attack, guards up eyes wary. 

Seeing that Seungcheol wouldn’t do anything, Jihoon moved his fingers up and his sword slid out of the scabbard, floating on the air, and charged to Seungcheol. The man stumbled back to avoid being cut, his hand letting go of his sword and Jihoon, seeing that as open, kicked the sword far away, launching at Seungcheol until his back crashed against the wall, locking his hand around the hunter's throat. 

“I had my suspicions but never knew it was real. Glad that we finally meet, Lighting Leo”

“Your contacts suck a lot, Archer Sagittarius” 


	2. Lighting Leo

Seungcheol was bound by the throat that tightened by the minute that he wasn’t talking. His sword was far away from him, which was bad because Seungcheol couldn’t call for his sword, and he was against the archer Jihoon who could control his sword without touching it. 

Seungcheol was royally fucked.

The hunter knew that the two other guys that his boss talked about were nameless. There weren't that many people walking around with japanese swords in an apocalyptic world, it’s just connecting the dots. When he woke up there were only two broken tanks which meant he wasn’t the first one waking up. He grabbed the sword, clothes and a notebook that was laying around close to his tank and went out to a world that he didn’t recognize. 

He walked around aimlessly for a long while until he bumped against a mob boss that took a look at him and declared that Seungcheol would be his first swordsman. And that’s how he started working here.

Luck was on his side at that time. 

Seungcheol knew that the other nameless only took night jobs, as one day at dawn he saw a masked guy carrying a sword walking out of his boss' house, didn’t know which one it was, the sword was covered with a blanket and his face was hidden. Now this guy, the small one choking him right now, was easy to know who he was, yes he did wear glasses and contact lenses (which were really bad), but his sword was exposed. Orange like with arrow figures decorating the sword, which only meant one thing, this guy was sagittarius. 

On the notebook Seungcheol took, it explained basic things about the nameless, things like the eye color matched the sword color, like each one of them had a superpower, like each one had sword abilities. It was thanks to that notebook that he knew who this midget was. 

But it didn’t help him in this situation.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” 

Okay, that one Seungcheol wanted to laugh at. Cat, Leo, got it?

Okay it wasn’t time for jokes. Because Seungcheol with his powerful senses, as in his hearing, tasting, smelling and vision were better than average human beings, could hear and smell someone coming up stairs to where they were. 

“Y..you know...this is really a bad place...for two of the most hunted men to talk about their other mates…” Seungcheol said between wheezing breaths, trying to warn him.

“What do you mean?”   


“I mean… that someone… is coming” Letting out a string of curses, Jihoon dropped his hand from Seungcheol's throat and pulled his sword out of the wall. Seungcheol coughed for a bit, getting oxygen back on his lungs, and grabbed his fallen sword. Jihoon could hear the shoes hitting the wood of the stairs and turned to Seungcheol with a glare.

“Follow me, we haven't finished talking.” Seugncheol nodded and followed Jihoon down the stairs. They passed a boy, young face with dark brown hair, he was holding what looked like a sword, covered with a cloth, that peaked a little purple light. Seungcheol and the boy made eye contact, the boy smiled and waved, and before Seungcheol could say something Jihoon hissed for him to hurry up. 

“Are we going by foot?” 

“Yes, my apartment is fifteen minute by foot” The younger grabbed his bicycle and started walking, expecting Seungcheol to follow him. 

Seungcheol hummed. So this midget lived in the east residential zone. Seungcheol lived in the north residential zone, which is thankfully to his boss. 

Three years ago, a year after he had woken up and after he had been working for the mob boss for six months, Seungcheol needed a place to stay because he couldn’t stay in the HQ of his boss forever. One day, after a job that took way too much time, his boss offered a place to stay in the north residential zone. The north residential zone was mainly occupied by the richest people in the new Seoul, so most mob bosses, famous mafia leaders lived there. So Seungcheol living there was a light sent by god, and just because his boss took a huge liking to him. 

Him and his ass.

Fifteen minutes of daydreaming, they got to the east residential zone. This zone was a modest and simple zone. The cheapest one of all four zones, which meant it was the most populated because most people in the city weren’t the richest. Most workers being badly paid because their jobs weren’t the most dangerous. If people wanted to have money they needed to be either a hunter or work for a mafia gang in a high position. 

Jihoon’s apartment was in the second building counting from the entrance, a yellow edifice with three floors only. Jihoon parked his bike, locking it in the wheel like the others. The archer went up the small set of stairs, took out the key to open and punched the code, opening the door. 

“C’mon, I hope you like coca cola because that’s all I have” Both boys went up the stairs to an apartment door with the number seven, which Jihoon opened with the same key he had opened the front door. The place was small, good enough space for a person. The kitchen and the living room were connected, and the hallway led to three doors, perhaps Jihoon’s bedroom, bathroom and a small office. 

“Welcome. It’s small but it’s good for me” Jihoon pointed to the only sofa in the room. Seungcheol went to sit ''Want some coca cola?” 

“Nah, I’m okay, just want to hurry this” Jihoon hummed and got a can for himself. Then sat on the small coffee table in front of the couch to be looking directly at the other.

“So… I think we can introduce ourselves” Seungcheol nodded and waited “This is the part where you start” 

“Oh! Okay, sorry, thought you would start there” Jihoon face palmed in his head “I’m Choi Seungcheol. From the notebook I got when I woke up, I’m the oldest. I woke up four years ago but I wasn’t the first to wake up, because there were two tanks broken. I’m the zodiac sign leo, my color is yellow and my powers revolve around light and lightning” 

Jihoon nodded “I’m Lee Jihoon, I’m probably the seventh oldest of us. I woke up three years ago and I was the last to wake up. My zodiac sign is the sagittarius and my color is orange. My powers revolve around archery, as you saw I could control my sword without touching it” 

Both of them being cliché as fuck, shook hands and bowed “So what were you talking about the other one?” Jihoon asked, opening the coca cola can. 

“I don’t know which one they are. They were working for that man longer, because when I started working there they were already there. Only does night jobs, always uses glasses and his sword is always covered”

“Wait! Isn’t he the one we passed when going out?”

Seungcheol thought back to the young man he passed by in the stairs “No, that guy had contacts and was smaller” Jihoon nodded “Do you intend to find all of us?” 

The archer sighed “I do want to know every one of you, I mean didn't we go through a global change together? I wanna know the people that I spent most of my...conserved-like-a-fish life” then he looked at Seungcheol “Aren’t you curious?” 

“Saying that I’m curious would be a lie…” Seungcheol never had the interest to search for the other kids. He just wanted to survive in this weird society. Even when he knew two of them were working with him, Seungcheol didn’t try to talk to them. He just wanted to survive and leave the past behind. 

Seungcheol remembered everything from before being conserved in a tank. He knew he was from a rich family and knew he was a heir to a huge amount of money somewhere if his parents were dead. His parents forced him to cooperate with the government for their own benefit, that way they would be known as parents of a child that helped save the world.

Well, that plan backfired. 

Seungcheol had no intention of looking for his parents or the money, no intention of searching for the kids of the project. 

“I just don't feel the need to go look for them,” Seungcheol said truthfully. 

You could see the imaginary dog's ears dropping and the dog tail stopping. Jihoon visibly pouted, obviously having hope that Seungcheol would help him find the others. Seungcheol almost felt guilty for crushing Jihoon’s hopes, the boy looked like a kicked puppy and the kicker was Seungcheol. 

_ Ah I made him really sad…  _

“I understand if you don’t want to help me” Jihoon mumbled, sadness flowing in his voice. He stood up and went to the kitchen to get another can of coca cola. 

Okay Seungcheol felt so guilty because one - he just crushed, not just someone, but one of his kind’s hopes - and two - Jihoon looked absolutely adorable with a pout and Seungcheol couldn’t keep it in his pants for long. 

That pout was making him think things. 

Jihoon came back, but instead of sitting he just stood there fidgeting with his hands, looking small and nervous and shy because his face was really red, and Seungcheol's mind was starting to create things. Someone please stop little Cheol. 

“You live in the north zone, right?” 

“Y-yeah” Seungcheol stuttered. Why did Jihoon’s voice suddenly sound so sweet and cute? 

“Since it’s far away and it’s late, you could spend the night here” It was indeed dark outside and walking around at night in this era was as dangerous as going to a cave full of tigers. But on the other hand, if little Cheol wouldn’t calm down, spending the night in Jihoon’s house was going to be hard. 

Pun not intended. 

Still, he couldn’t take his eyes off this Jihoon. Perfect height for Seungcheol, such a cute baby face that he could spend all day cooing over, but then his body was no joke - he saw that when Jihoon locked him by the throat effortlessly - the shorter had a really good built body, strong and with really nice back curves (while walking, he took a look at Jihoon’s ass and that was another reason little Cheol was restless). 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind I would like to spend the night” 

Jihoon looked like a ticking bomb from how red he was, having half hopes the older would reject and half he would accept. 

On Jihoon’s side, to be fair he only paid attention to Seungcheol when they got to his apartment, being too busy choking the older boy and cloaking his identity from almost being found. On the way, Jihoon spent the whole walk thinking of how to say what he wanted to say while not looking desperate. 

Ever since he found out about having twelve other people like him, Jihoon had the wish to find them and get to know them, maybe something more. They did spend a lot of time together (well, not awake but still) and they had so many similarities and Jihoon just wanted to find them and talk with them. 

Finding Seungcheol gave him such a happiness that he couldn’t show it in the right way (He was bad at expressing feelings leave him alone) but he truly was happy, which was kind of crushed when he heard that Seungcheol didn’t wanted to find the others, however Jihoon was still happy with having found one. 

Coming back to the main point. Seungcheol was hot. That’s the pure raw truth. He had a pretty dominant face but when it softened it became gentle and reassuring. He was thick everywhere, like his entire body was thick, muscled arms and such huge and strong thighs, that looked awfully delicious for Jihoon in those tight jeans and when his hands landed on the bulge-

Let’s just say that Ji junior was springing to life. 

“A-alright then...uhm you can take the bed”

“No, no, the bed is yours. I can take the couch”

“No, don’t please, you are a guest, it’s okay! I have slept in the couch before it’s no problem”

“I can’t do that it’s your house-”

“I don’t care-”

“How about we sleep together in the bed?” 

That wasn’t supposed to come out. 

Seungcheol could think about two things at the same time, but his mouth couldn’t. While trying to convince Jihoon that he could sleep on the couch, he was also imagining sleeping together, which led to other things.

And before he could think, that came out.

Silence stretched between the two. Seungcheol was nervous and embarrassed with what he said, anxiously waiting for an answer. Jihoon's brain was turning off, the gears stopped working because Seungcheol just asked to share the bed? His single bed? They would be all squished together and he would feel Seungcheol front to his back, Seungcheol’s chest on his back making him warm and his breath on Jihoon’s neck, making him shiver because his neck was sensitive, and his bulge on Jihoon’s-

“Okay” 

That also wasn’t supposed to come out. 

“Okay” Seungcheol said back.

“Okay” 

“Okay” 

Was it possible to die from blushing? Because Jihoon was sure he was going to.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  ♌ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Jihoon only had cup ramen and a fridge full of coca cola cans and one lonely pepsi for some reason. After Seungcheol washed up, both sat at the coffee table, eating in silence, the two lost in their thoughts. 

“Let’s go to bed” Jihoon said when he saw that Seungcheol had also finished his ramen, the older nodded and helped clean up the table. 

They laid down on the bed, Jihoon under the covers and Seungcheol out since it was too hot for him, even though he only had a pair of sweats that were too small for him (Jihoon’s shirt didn’t pass through his head). Well, apartments on the cheaper residents weren’t as luxurious as the north ones. 

Jihoon laid awake with his back to Seungcheol. His mind was working on his own, creating stupid really romantic and rated R scenarios with the man that laid behind his back. He couldn’t stop imagining how Seungcheol touched him, how his big hands would feel on his skin, how his big plump red lips would feel on his own… 

Before he could stop himself, his mind went further. Jihoon thought of how Seungcheol was so muscled and how he would manhandle Jihoon like a ragdoll, use that strength to lock Jihoon’s wrists on the bed, forcing his legs to open. Jihoon always liked it rough and he felt like Seungcheol would be deliciously rough, strong enough to leave hand marks on his hips, bites marking his neck…

Seungcheol was...complementing the idea of going around and hunting for the rest of the nameless. With Jihoon. Yeah, with Jihoon. Cute small Jihoon. Cute and small, with killer thighs that could choke a man. Ah fuck his mind was drifting. Going hunting. Right. He wouldn’t mind, honestly, it’s just never crossed his mind because Seungcheol was comfortable with the life he lived right now. But if it was to go and look for people as beautiful and as hot as Jihoon… he wouldn’t mind either. Not at all.

And with that in mind.

“Hey Jihoon” the body next to him flinched. “I wanna go with you hunting for the rest of the nameless”

Jihoon held up his elbows and looked down to Seungcheol “Are you sure? I mean we will have to leave your comfortable rich apartment”

He did have a point, but Seungcheol really wanted to see if the others were as beautiful as Jihoon, but he won’t be saying that “I just wanna meet them. See who were my lab companions”

The archer laid down again, turning to Seungcheol’s side “Okay then. You are free to drop out if you want”

“I won’t, don’t worry”

“Okay, cool”

“Cool”

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here's other chapter!!
> 
> Jihoon meets other nameless and it's Seungcheol!
> 
> I hope the sexual tension and the spicy things came too suddenly, I get that feeling when I read this chapter but I don't have any other way of changing it. 
> 
> I'm kind of stuck with the next chapter, but I'm like that with all of my fics, like I know what I want to write but the way I write doesn't make me happy, so the next chapter is going to take a while to finish. 
> 
> my twitter [@nanajinie](https://twitter.com/nanajinie)

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah... its a ot13 seventeen, which is not that recurrent honestly but in my head it works, I hope the first chapter got u interested! This a fic i had in my drafts for a long time so I decided to go back to her because the concept is kind of nice. 
> 
> Btw english isn't my first languge so I apoligize if there are some mistakes.
> 
> Please leave kudos and a nice comment!
> 
> my twitter [@nanajinie](https://twitter.com/nanajinie)


End file.
